candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy
Kimmy is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Soda Saga. She seems like a 10 year old young girl who sets out in the soda world to find her sister, Tiffi (or Toffette). She discovers what's out in the open world for her to discover. When you complete, Kimmy appears jolly. However, she will cry if you fail a level. Appearances Kimmy wears a blue dress accompanied with short, brown pig-tails with a red bow. However, yet she doesn't wear anything else. She has similar features to Tiffi, but has brunette hair with a red bow holding it in place. Pink rosy cheeks are seen on her complexion as well as a nose similar to Tiffi's. Kimmy wears a blue dress with a white bow and white buttons including blue shoes. Unlike Tiffi, her expressions aren't as exaggerated. Background Originally from the Candy World, the soda world was eventually mixed and transformed in a Soda world. She's a 10 year old girl who discovers where her sister has wandered off to... Have you seen Tiffi lately (besides the Candy World?) Background= Kimmy2.png Tiffi and Kimmy.png |-| Icon on episode pathway= Kimmy.png|When Kimmy above the way. Kimmy-sailing.gif|When Kimmy above the river. Kimmy3.png|When Kimmy above the coast. Trivia *Her adopted father is . *Her diet is same as Tiffi's (500 swedish fish per day) and for the same reason (good for her joints). Moreover, she drinks 100 litres of soda a day because it keeps her on her toes. *If you click on her, she'll say something similar to: "I'll ask a bask." Gallery Gallery= Kimmy_happy_outro.png|Kimmy appears when players completed level Score_bar.png|Kimmy on the score board You'll_get_in_next_time_Bar.png|Kimmy on the game board, when you failed level Double_fish.png|Kimmy in Double Delish Fish Kimmy-picking flower.png|Kimmy is picking flowers. Candy-crush-soda-saga-add-me.png|Add Me! Candy-crush-soda-saga-bg.jpg Kimmy-candy_break.jpg|Candy break! Kimmy-holiday.jpg|Kimmy's been holiday! Weekend_Divine.png|Weekend Divine! Fizzy_Friday.png|Fizzy Friday CCSS-Halloween_background.png|Halloween Day Halloween_Sale_on_King.png|Halloween Sale Halloween_Sale_on_King.gif|Halloween Sale (animation) Super_Sale_on_King.png Tiffi_VS_Kimmy.jpg|Tiffi vs. Kimmy You're_great!-CCSS.png|You're great! Tiffi Kimmy and.png|Tiffi, Kimmy, and...? |-| Animation= Kimmy_is_fun.gif|When level completed Kimmy_is_thinking.gif|When about to fail Kimmy_is_sad.gif|When level failed Kimmy_is_fun_(hard_level).gif|When level completed (hard levle) Kimmy_is_thinking_(hard_level).gif|When about to fail (hard level) Kimmy_is_sad_(hard_level).gif|When level failed (hard Level) Kimmy-jumping.gif|Kimmy is jumping Karate_Kimmy-jumping.gif|Kimmy is jumping (hard level) Kimmy-sailing.gif|Kimmy is sailing Kimmy.gif|Kimmy is walking |-| Game appearances= Kimmy_on_episodes.png|Kimmy always appears on the head way of per episode (her suit can be different) Magic_Mirror_icon.png|Kimmy in the mirror at Magic Mirror. Rainbow_kimmy.png|Rainbow Kimmy! |-| Hard Levels= Kimmy_is_fun_(hard level).gif|When level completed (hard levle) Kimmy_is_thinking_(hard level).gif|When about to fail (hard level) Kimmy_is_sad_(hard_level).gif|When level failed (hard Level) Kimmy_happy_intro_(hard_level).png|Kimmy appears when players completed level (hard level) Score_bar_(hard).png|Kimmy on the score board (hard level) 550C.png|Kimmy on the score board (Hard level) Hard_Level_Loading_Background.png|Hard level loading |-| Splash= Kimmy_&_Tiffi_on_intro_screen.png|Kimmy and Tiffi on intro screen of Facebook |-| Mobile devices= Candy_Crush_Soda_Saga_HD_new.png|Kimmy and Tiffi on the intro screen on mobile devices Kimmy_fact_1.png|Her diet is the same as Tiffi's Kimmy_fact_2.png|Evidence of her soda diet |-| King.com= Kimmy_&_MrYeti_on_ccss.png|Kimmy on candycrushsodasaga.com Kimmy_on_King.png|Kimmy on King.com |-| Googleplay Store= CCSS-Play_with_friends.jpeg|Kimmy in Google Play Store CCSS-Friends.jpg|Kimmy in Google Play Store |-| Transparent= Kimmy-learning_martial.png|I want to finish hard levels! Kimmy-PlayWithFriends.png|It's quite fun with friends! Kimmy-Update.png|Here is new update news! RainbowKimmy-transparency.png|Swag Kimmy-surprised.png|So close! kimmy boating.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters